Another Round
by RazorHaven13
Summary: Forget everything you know about Twilight! Non-canon! Bella is abused to the point of torture. When the Cullen's move to town she is made to befriend them so as not to make her father mad. She becomes twisted into a web of love, trust and friendship! EmXB
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's RazorHaven13! This is my first fanfic, so don't yell at me about how crappy it probably will be! Bella is OC in this story! This is going to be Rated-M for abuse, anorexia/bulimia, and self injury, ~Maru~ I'm kinda paranoid too, so that may be an effect of it too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters! (Unfortunately ~Maru~)**

**Bella POV- **

I stare out the window of the bedroom, it's a rainy night. It's pretty nice out though, the moon is full, and I could've sworn that I heard a wolf howl earlier. The door downstairs slams shut and I flinch back into the corner of my room. My mattress underneath me isn't really anything, it's one that you'd find on a cot in the nurses room.

That's the only thing in my room besides a small 3x3 box of long sleeve shirts, a sweater, my two pairs of shoes, jeans, and my under ware and bras. My backpack is downstairs, I'm only allowed to do my homework under my father's watchful eye, he doesn't want my grades to drop.

He doesn't know that I found the pencil sharpener under the floor boards; I was able to pull the blade out. My arms are lined with marks from the unused blade. He always pats me down before he sends me to my bed. I don't eat and he doesn't mind that, he just wants me to starve to death.

The only reason he wasn't home when I got here was because a new family moved in and he wanted to go and meet them. I shove the blade into the box of clothes as he stomps up the stairs. My door unlocks and he looks around.

"You cleaned up perfectly Isabella; you're becoming a very good girl. Would you like to go get in the shower?" He asks approvingly.

I feel my face light up, "Thank you so much father! And yes, I would love to go get in the shower!" He chuckles and unlocks the bathroom door for me. I grab a towel and turn the water on.

**The Next Day…**

"Isabella, I want you to make friends with the Cullen's, alright? Their father is a doctor at the hospital, and I don't need him breathing down my neck about you avoiding his children, okay?" He says. I nod and he hands me my backpack.

I wave good bye and I start the walk to school. As I'm turning the corner, a Silver Volvo stops and the passenger door opens, "Do you need a ride?"

This must be one of the Cullen's; nobody else in Forks can afford something this expensive. I nod and he smiles as I get in, "I'm Edward." I shake his hand and we speed off to school.

He pulls into a parking space between a freaking giant Jeep, and a Canary yellow 911 Porsche. Edward walks over and kisses a blonde supermodel, "This is my girlfriend Rosalie…"

"Bella, Bella Swan," I murmur, my cheeks flushing red. A huge guy jumps out of the Jeep and gives me a teddy bear grin.

"I'm Emmett!" He says proudly. I can't help but laugh, he's pointing at himself like a five year old. I guess today might not be so bad.

**So how was it? I hope it wasn't too bad. If I get at least five reviews I'll update! ~Maru~ First fanfic is okay I hope! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! RazorHaven13 again! ~Daro~ I hope you read and reviewed! Best thing about this story is that I'm completely hyped up on Monster and Nos right now! DISCLAIMER! I don't own! ~Daro~daro~ Read and Review!**

Bella POV-

I sit in AP US History with Jasper and Emmett Cullen. They sit on either side of me; this makes me feel safe…but also a bit strange since they're both so much bigger than me. I feel like a four year old sitting between them.

I sigh when the bell rings, stupid freaking Trigonometry! I hate math, I freaking hate it! I see that Emmett has this class with me too, he gives me a big grin and we sit down together.

"So…how long have you lived in Forks Bella?" He asks curiously.

"Since my mom died when I was six," I mutter quietly, "I was sent here to live with my dad afterwards." I look up at him and he's got a softer look.

"It's okay Bells, I lost both of my parents over in Iraq…I was adopted by the Cullens not long after they died." He gives me another goofy grin, "I'm glad though, I met you Bells, and you're pretty awesome!" I roll my eyes, laughing.

"Shut up Emmett, and don't call me Bells!" I'm still laughing though, he just laughs right along with me.

**Time Skip~**

I sit in the back corner of the room with my bottle of water and my book 'Alice's Adventures Underground'. I look up when something shakes the table, "Hey Bells, can we sit with you?" Emmett asks me, giving me a puppy face.

A laugh rips from my throat, "Don't so that Em, it's so not you! Besides, you don't have to ask me, it's not my table." I shrug, he grins and they all sit around me.

Emmett is right next to me on my left, Jasper is on my right, with Alice next to Jasper, then followed by Edward and Rosalie, she's right next to Emmett.

"Are you not hungry Bells?" Emmett asks, I see the worry in his eyes.

"I forgot my lunch money at home, no big deal." I smile. _Hardly, he doesn't let me eat, _I think.

"Well, here! I can't let my best friend starve!" Emmett pushes his tray towards me, "We can share! I don't mind," he shrugs.

"R-Really?" I ask, just looking at him with wide eyes.

"Well, yeah…I mean, if you're hungry." I see his cheeks turn a bit red and I smile.

"Thanks Emmy," I see his eyes light up with the nickname.

I grab the apple and I see him visibly relax. My book is set down and we start talking about how their classes are going.

During Biology, I let Edward sit next to me, not even he should be put through Lauren's sluttish antics. I rest my head on my book and wait for the bell to ring so I can go to my next torture of a class, Gym.

We pass notes most of class, when the bell rings I see Emmett right outside the door, Edward laughs, "He really has taken a liking to you, I've never seen him open up this much to someone he's just met." He leaves it at that and walks out of the classroom.

Emmett hugs me, "What class?" He asks, trying to carry my books for me.

"Gym," I groan.

"Yay! Gym with Bella! Gym with Bella!" He chants like a four year old. Everyone is staring at him like he's crazy. I just laugh and we walk to the Gym.

I pull on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, with a black long sleeve Under Armor shirt underneath it. I walk out to only see Emmett glaring at Mike. I sigh and walk over to him.

"Emmy? What's wrong?" I ask softly, trying to calm him down, "What'd Mike do?"

"He's over there talking about you." He growls.

"It's always like this Emmett, alright? Don't worry about me, these kinds of things happen all the time around here, it's second nature to me." I smile, he hugs me tight.

"I don't like it Bella." He mumbles, and I can't help but hug him back.

**Sooooooo? How was it? Huh? ~Daro~ ~daro~ I hope it was good! I just kinda rushed through it, my fingers work faster than my brain sometimes! If there are any errors of ANY kind PM me and I shall fix them! Constructive criticism is important for me! BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi hi! Gomen-nasai! It's been a rough week and I'm tired ~Udiu~ ~udiu~ So, this chapter might be a bit weird since I'm running on three days of no sleep, thanks to Mr. Insomnia! Disclaimer~ I Own Nothing!**

**Bella POV-**

I walk home with it pouring down rain; apparently Emmett got detention for getting cocky with his Spanish teacher. I laughed when he told me that.

I run inside my house and I quickly go get changed and run downstairs to start cooking dinner for Charlie. I let my mind wander off while I fried the fish in the hot oil. Emmett is really nice, and I think he's pretty cool.

When the fish is done I have only seconds when he opens the door. I put the fish and a bottle of beer on the table and stand next to his chair, I pull it out for him and he happily sits down. I see the hatred in his eyes and I immediately look down.

"Bella, have you made friends with them?" He asks carefully.

I nod, "They're really nice, sir." I answer quietly, still keeping my eyes averted.

After dinner, he grabs my wrist, "You didn't get my uniforms clean, Isabella, so…" He grins, "You can stay," he roughly pulls me over to the door to the basement. He opens it and shoves me down the concrete steps. "Down there, for the weekend."

He walks down after me and I get shoved against the wall. Charlie makes sure that I'm chained tightly to the wall before he walks back upstairs. I slide down the wall and pull my knees to my chest.

"I'm sorry, for whatever I did." I cry.

**Em POV (Emmett)- **

I finally get let out of detention and I hop in my Jeep to get home.

My mom sighs when I walk through the door, "Emmett, please, try and be good here! I don't need you getting suspended again!" She looks helpless.

"Don't worry mom! I'm not going to! I've got Bells to look after now." I grin happily.

I go up to my room and fall back onto my black and blood red colored bed. I stretch out and shut my eyes, "Emmett?" I look up and see my dad, Carlisle, at the door.

"I heard you met a girl today, Edward and Jasper told me about her. I also looked in on her," I sit up and nod for him to go ahead. He leans against my door frame and sighs, "She's something, if I haven't seen it all by now then I don't know what I would've made of her."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask.

"She's broken every bone in her body at least once Emmett, once she went to the hospital for third degree burns on her back. What amazes me, is that her father told them that she was cooking and apparently she tripped and the pot fell on her." My dad shakes his head.

"That's impossible," I mutter, "you can't get burns on your back from cooking can you?" I'm talking mostly to myself.

"I guess it's possible…but this girl worries me Emmett." Dad walks out and I fall back onto my back again. I fold my arms behind my head and decide that I'll go over to her house tomorrow and ask her if she wants to come over and talk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! ~Ona~ ~Ona~ Sorry it took so long, I got in trouble and got my door taken off its hinges. I have ten big brothers too, and we all share one computer for now. SOOOOO, it can take me some time. I will also try and make my chapters longer!**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Twilight!**

**Bella POV-**

I stare blankly into the darkness that's all around me. I rub the spot on my ankle where the chain is cutting into my skin, but it's not as bad as I know it could be.

Then, I hear knocking upstairs, I hear my dad stumble to the door. My eyes shut and I wait to hear screaming, but instead I can hear real talking.

Once I hear the front door shut, I can see the basement door open, "So, I see you did make friends with them," he grins, "one of them was just over, asking about you."

I try and push myself as far back against the concrete as best as I can, but it's no use and he steps closer to me. I shut my eyes and his boots make contact with my head.

**Time Skip to Monday~**

I walk up to my class and I see Emmett waiting there with Jasper. I smile and run up to him. He looks over with a big grin on his face. Emmett picks me up and hugs me tight. I wince slightly at the pain in my cracked ribs, but I can take it for Emmy.

"Hey! I went to your house on Saturday, but your dad said you weren't feeling well, are you okay now?" He asks, looking worried.

"Yeah, I think it was one of those 24 hour stomach bugs. I feel fine now." I smile wide, he laughs and we go into History.

Jasper looks at me with a frustrated glance, and I raise an eye brow. "You seem happier than normal…it's almost fake." He mutters.

My heart beat speeds up and I look away, "Shut up, I'm just glad that I finally have something to look forward to when I come to school, that's all." I say quickly. Emmett cheers while hugging me close to him, I can't help but hug my big teddy bear back.

I smile up at Emmett and he gives me a huge grin that makes his dimples appear. I laugh in delight, but that makes my chest hurt even worse. My laughing turns into a choked cry, Emmett and Jasper notice this, "Bells? What is it? Did I hurt you?" Emmett asks frantically.

"I-I'm fine, you didn't hurt me Emmy," I say, but they don't believe me in the slightest. I look down and get back into my seat, "I fell, that's all." I murmur.

**Okay, I know, but my stupid brother is being an idiot. I can work on this during school, type it up all pretty, then post from now on. Lately this is just from my mind, but now that I've got something set up I can probably start making this go further! ~Ona~ ~Ona~ Night Night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry, stupid homework and stupid teachers. So, I'm updating from one of my computer classes right now. So, I'm sorry about the long wait! ~Aro~ ~Aro~ Here's the new chapter Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella POV-**

Emmett mutters something like, "I bet that's hardly what happened." But I don't think anything of it. Jasper walks with me to my next class, Emmett has Spanish on the other side of the school.

"You know, Emmett may believe your excuses Bella, but I sure the hell don't. You can tell us if something's wrong, you know that right?" He asks, looking at me with a worried glance.

I shrug, "Nothings wrong, I'm fine really, but if anything does happen then you'll be the first tp know, alright?" I smile softly and he sighs but nods.

I walk into class and sit down. I just wait patiently for the bell to ring. I want to get out of here as fast as possible.

I run out to the Gym and Emmett is grinning wide. He picks me up and I happily hug him, "How was class?" He asks softly.

"Long and boring, what do you think? That everyone would just randomly burst into song?" I giggle.

He rolls his eyes and I shrug, looks like Coach isn't here today, Emmett grins and pulls me outside, "Why don't we skip? Besides," he looks back at me, "I want you to meet my parents."

My eyes go wide and he helps me up into the Jeep.

**Well, I have to get off before my stupid teacher makes me delete this. And I really don't think that you want to wait another week or so for me to update huh? ~Aro~Aro~ Bye Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gomen! School is bull shit! But, no excuse, besides my broken left wrist…which is my dominant hand. It hurts ~Nya~ I'll try and update more but I have my brothers to deal with! Please don't give up on the poor girl! **

**Disclaimer! I have no rights or responsibilities over Twilight!**

**Bella POV-**

Emmett pulls up to a large house. The entire front is covered in glass windows, the walkway up to the house is decorated in flowers and stepping stones with mosaic patterns.

He's grinning like a maniac as I step out of his monster Jeep, "It's amazing Emmett!" l laugh loudly. He picks me up and puts me on his shoulder, "Put me down! I'm not a baby!" I shriek.

"I'm carrying you!" He growls. I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest like a two year old. He lets out a thunderous laugh and I smirk.

"MOM!" He yells, it practically sends an earthquake through the house. He still lhasn't put me down yet.

"I. Will. Freaking. Bite you." I growl at him through clenched teeth.

"You're about as harmless as my pet gold fish," he shrugs, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Emmett, shouldn't you be in school?" A very pretty lady scolds as she walks out of what I'm assuming is the kitchen.

"Sorry…um, this is Bella, my best friend!" He gives her a wide smile and finally puts me down. I walk up to her and put my hand out.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." She smiles back warmly.

"Call me Esme, dear." I nod and we shake hands.

"Yay! She likes you!" Emmett yells. He picks me up and hugs me tight, "I'm so happy! I've got my best friend in my house!" He swings me around.

"Emmett! Put her down! You're going to suffocate the poor girl!" She says sternly, but she's trying to hide a smile.

"It's okay Esme, it wouldn't be the first time." I mutter, while holding onto Emmett's shirt with a tight grasp. He pats my back and we walk up to a very messy room.

Besides the fact that there are clothes everywhere, and his boxers are hanging off a door knob, it's really cozy. His face flushes as he looks around, "I'm sorry…I'm kinda messy." He looks down and I laugh.

"It's fine Emmett, trust me." He grins at me and I happily plop down on his bed.

"So, my mom likes you, now all you have to do is meet my dad and we'll be set!" He says, getting louder at the end. I shrug and he kneels down in front of me, cocking his head to meet my gaze, "Whats' wrong Bells? You know you can tell me."

"My chest hurts Emmy, but I'll be okay." I see his confused gaze turn into worry.

"You can tell me Bella, I won't tell anyone." His voice is soft and thick with worry.

**Announcements are on, so I have to get off here, school is like the only place I have time to update from anymore. XD ~NYA~~NYA~ I'm leaving so Buh-Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I have a hurt wrist and it's in a light cast for now, so I have to do this in secret of my mom will freak! Will any further stalling here is the next installment! And also, The Cullen's Are Not Vampires!**

**Disclaimer ~I have no responsibility over Twilight!~**

**Emmett POV-**

Bella looks down and sighs, "Promise Emmy? I can't have anyone figuring out." Her voice is laced with fear and pain.

"I promise Bells, you're my best friend! I don't want you to be hurt!" I beg.

She looks at me with wide eyes, "Emmy…" She wraps her arms around my neck and I hug her lightly around her chest so I won't hurt her.

"My-" A loud bang makes her stop.

"EMMETT!" A loud voice screams, "Get down here!"

"Damn it Alice!" I yell. I pick up Bella and we go downstairs to see an angry Alice.

"You kept my Spanish book and caused me to get in trouble!" She yells, stomping over to me.

"Sorry Alice, Jesus Christ." I mutter.

Bella looks at Alice and laughs, "You look like a five year old!"

I can't help but laugh at that, everyone is too scared to say that to her without cringing in fear.

"It's not funny!" Alice shrieks and races to her room with Jasper not far behind.

"I'm gonna have to get home soon Emmy." She whispers.

I sigh in defeat and pull my keys out of my pocket.

**~At Bella's House~**

"You wanna come in and eat?" She asks softly.

"I'd love too!" I grin happily, I'm glad she doesn't want me to leave.

I shut the door and she walks into the kitchen to start dinner. I walk in behind her and she's lightly humming to herself. I laugh as she spins around, "Bella Ballerina," she glares at me.

"No," she turns back around and starts to rummage around in the fridge and freezer for something to make.

**Okay! So, my wrist is hurting, and I'm about to fall asleep, I will try and get my next chapter on ASAP! Buh-Bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! So, here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own none if it! Except the idea, that is all mine!**

**Bella POV-**

Emmett calls me 'Bella Ballerina'. I glare at him from my spot at the fridge, "No."

He sits down on the counter and pouts, I roll my eyes, "So, what are you thinking for dinner?" I ask, shutting the door and leaning against the counter.

"Hmm…I don't know," he says sarcastically, "you should let me cook, steak and potatoes!" He gets up and I pull out the steaks.

"Fine, but don't burn my house down!" I yell. He winks at me and we go out back.

I sit down on one of the chairs and he lights up the grill. I yawn and sit back, when I shut my eyes, I fall asleep.

**Em POV-**

I look back when the steaks are done to tell Bella, but she's asleep. I put the steaks on a plate, and pick her up. Her head rolls against my chest as I walk inside. I lie her down, place a plate for her dad on the table, and pick her back up.

She whimpers slightly, I stop and make sure I didn't hurt her. She goes back to her peaceful sleep and I walk up the stairs to find her room.

When I find it, I shut her door and place her on the bed. It looks like it hasn't been slept in, in days. I think nothing of it and lie her down. The deep purple blanket is folded neatly at the edge of her bed, so I shake it out and lay it over her.

Just like a five year old, I tuck her in and sit in the oak rocking chair so I can wait for her to wake up. I don't want to just leave her here by herself, I don't want her thinking that I just ditched her.

The downstairs door slams, "Bella!" I get up and walk downstairs.

"Mr. Swan?" I ask calmly.

He looks up and his entire demeanor changes, "Well, hello there."

"I'm Emmett, Emmett Cullen. I came by to get some notes from Bella, but we ended up studying together for a test. She fell asleep after she made dinner, so I'm waiting on her to wake up. I didn't want her to think that I ditched her." I explain.

He smiles, "Okay, that's fine."

"Oh, and I was wondering if she could stay with me for the weekend, my sisters are needing someone to dress up and I kind of need help with the book we're reading in class." I shrug.

"When should I expect her to be leaving and returning?" He asks with a raised brow.

"Friday afternoon and Monday after school, sir," I nod.

He nods and walks into the kitchen to eat. I walk back upstairs, but as I'm going back into Bella's room, she whimpers again. I lean against the door frame and listen for anymore noise, "Daddy, stop…sorry." She cries.

My eyes go wide and I look back to see if Charlie is within ear shot, "That hurts," she cries out. I rush in and shake her awake.

"Bells, hey, it's okay!" I assure. Her eyes bolt open and she looks up at me.

Tears quickly fill her eyes and she throws her arms around my neck, "Emmy!"

I move so I'm sitting on her bed and she's in my lap, "It's okay Bella, you can tell me, I swear to God and anyone who will listen that I'll protect you." I shut my eyes and hold tighter to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**No excuses, I just got writers block…wait, that's an excuse. Never mind! ~Nau~ ~Nau~**

**Disclaimer ~I own none of these~**

**Bella POV-**

Emmett holds me tight as I cry, he rubs my back, "Your dad said that you could stay at my house for the weekend, why don't we talk there?" He asks softly.

I nod and he smiles, "Okay, do you have any clothes you can bring?" I look down and shake my head.

"No…they're not exactly…good clothes." He ruffles my hair.

"That's okay, because if Alice gets her way, you will have an entire brand new wardrobe." He laughs. We get up and go to his Jeep.

My dad is glaring at me so bad, I know he's mad, but I just want to get out of the house. He helps me into the Jeep and I buckle myself in. "Lets go." I mutter.

The loud roar of the Jeep's engine makes my heart almost stop. Emmett grins and speeds down the street towards his house. He has a hold of my hand the whole time, and it's extremely comforting.

**Emmett POV-**

Bella is holding tightly to my hand, so I gently rub circles into the back of hers, "Are you okay?" I ask quietly. She shakes her head, "What's wrong Bells? Please, just tell me," I practically beg.

Her head drops down, and I see tears fall and stain her pants, "Bells, don't cry." I pull onto the shoulder of the road and pull her into my lap. I scoot the seat back and she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Emmy, it's so bad, living with him!" She cries, tears streak her flushes cheeks. Her chocolate eyes are bloodshot now, "Please, don't make me go back there! He's going to end up killing me!"

I already have an idea of who she's talking about but I need to be sure, "Who baby girl? I need to know," I say, wiping the tears that roll down her cheeks.

"My dad," she chokes. I pull her head to my chest and she shuts her eyes. Sobs rack her tiny body as she grips my shirt. A loud crash of thunder suddenly sounds, and rain pours down, I can't help but think that this is how it should be at a time like this.

She looks out at the rain and sighs, "What's gonna happen to me Emmy?" She asks quietly. I kiss her temple and she leans back against me.

"Well, we can talk to my parents, I'm sure they wouldn't mind you living with us baby Bells. Okay, don't worry, Emmy has everything under control. If I have my way, he will never put another finger on you again." I growl. She nods and we just sit in the silence.

When Bella moves out of my lap to get back in her seat, a light shines through my back windshield. I look over at Bella as she straps her seat belt on. The light just stays as I hear something slam.

**Ha! Cliffie! I don't know when I'll update…maybe never! Nah, I wouldn't do that to you guys, I may just wait a year or two. ~Nau~ Nau~ Just kidding, maybe a day or two…maybe three at the most, I will write the next chapter as soon as I get the time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya! Got all my finals done for the day so I'm updating! Aren't you rpoud of me? XD**

**Well, anyway, have fun reading**

**I own nothing but the idea~**

**Bella POV-**

Emmett looks over and I shrink into the large seat, "Don't worry Bella, I'll protect you." He growls.

A knock on the window makes Em roll it down, "Emmett, what are you doing son?"

"Oh…hey dad," I see him visibly relax at this revelation. I relax a bit too, he looks at me and smiles, "me and Bella were just talking. She kinda had a panic attack." He mutters.

"Well, start this monster up and lets get home. I'm soaked and you're probably tired." He says, shaking his head.

"Okay, dad, see you at home. " He nods, he quickly starts up the Jeep again and speeds off to his house. He tells me to wait in the car for a second, when the door opens, he places his shirt over my head, "I don't need my Bells getting sick on me."

I love the way he just declares something. He's such an odd ball, "Thanks Emmy. " I smile, he grins and we run inside.

He shuts the door and looks down at me, "Are you alright Bells?" He asks softly, I shrug and he brushes his knuckles across my cheek, "Please talk to me, I'm worried about you."

I look up at him and the fear is so prominent in his eyes, but it's not just that, it's the guilt that makes me feel so bad about not telling him. I reach out and he immediately hugs me tight.

"I'm so tired Emmett, I'm sorry. It's been a long day I'm so drained." I admit, he smiles and kisses my forehead.

"We don't have to talk now, as long as we do. Lets get you some dry clothes and into bed." He nods.

**Em POV-**

I have an arm around Bella's shoulders as we walk up to my room, "Hey Emmy." She whispers.

"What is it?" I ask whiling looking down at her.

A blush rises to her pale cheeks, "Can I wear one of your shirts?"

The thought of her wearing one of my shirts makes dozens of images flash around my head. I shake them away and nod, "Of course, just go look in my closet." I smile.

She nods and scurries into the large walk-in closet. I really only have it cause Alice buys me so many clothes, it's ridiculous.

About five minutes later, Bella walks out wearing a black long sleeve jersey shirt. The sleeves have red lines going down them, and a large red 76 on the front. The shirt looks more like a dress on her, it reaches just below her knees.

She walks over to my spot on the bed and I grin, "I think I like you wearing my clothes, you should do it more often." This makes her cheeks turn extremely red.

I reach over and lightly presses my hand against it, "You're crazy." She mutters.

"Well of course, I have an amazing girl in my room, wearing one of my favorite shirts, and she's extremely beautiful, why wouldn't I be crazy?" I ask in all seriousness.

"Because, I'm completely broken…you don't deserve me Emmett, you deserve someone who's pretty and smart, who hasn't already been used." Tears start to form in her eyes again, but I don't want to see them fall this time. It would break my heart.

I pull her into my lap and press my lips against hers, "Bella, you're beautiful, and intelligent. Don't ever say you're broken, even if that is true, then I will do everything and anything in my power to fix you. I love you more than anything, and I would risk my life to protect you. Now, don't you ever say that you don't deserve me Isabella, because in all honesty, I don't deserve you!"

Her large brown eyes go even wider and one lone tear streaks her already flushed cheeks, "Emmett…" Her voice fades and I can't help but kiss her again.

"Bella, I will get you out of there, I swear on it." I pull her close to my body and she wraps her arms around me.

"I love you too Emmett," she sighs, before falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for no updating, summer caught up to me. And my boyfriend let it out that he's leaving soon for basic training; I kinda broke down with that. He's only 18, but anyways! Here's the next chapter!**

**I don't own anything but the idea! ~Maru~~Maru~**

**Bella POV-**

When I wake up it's close to twelve thirty. Emmett walks in and sighs, "Alice is taking us shopping," he shrugs and I quickly get dressed.

I really don't want to go, and obviously Emmett doesn't either, but we have no choice at this point.

**~Time Skip~**

Emmett doesn't look too happy about being here. I'm getting self-conscious around all of these people; I keep tugging on my sleeves when Emmett and Alice aren't looking.

"Emmett!" I hear someone screech from behind us. We turn around and instantly, a blonde girl tackles Emmett. Her arms wrap around his neck and she's kissing him full on the lips.

My stomach drops, "Why didn't you ever call me back? I had such a good time!" She squeals. Alice steps next to me.

Emmett, then, seems to forget that Alice and I are even here, "Ashley, I'm so sorry. I got so side tracked." He grins, Alice walks over and tries to talk to Emmett, but he glares at her.

So, with the very little confidence I can scurry up in me, I walk over to him, "Emmett, can we just get going?" I ask, my voice not sounding that confident. He sets the girl, Ashley, down, and practically swings around.

He stands up at his full height, my eyes go wide, "Emmett?"

"You and Alice can leave us the fuck alone! I'm kinda busy here!" He yells, my heart stops and tears well up in my eyes.

He raises his hand, probably to push us away, but I take it a completely other direction. I flinch away from him. I guess his conscious comes back, "B-Bella…"

I shake my head and take off running. I push past people on my way out the door; I don't stop running until it feels like I'm going to throw up. By that time I'm half way down the street. I look around for a pay phone, I just want to get away from here.

I see one over in a gas station parking lot, so I pull out the little bit of change that I have and quickly dial my dad's number.

"Chief Swan." He answers.

"D-daddy?" I ask, "Can you come pick me up? Please?" I beg.

"Bella? Where are you?" He asks quickly.

"The gas station down the street from the mall in Port Angeles. Please, I'm sorry for bothering you during work, but Emmett scared me and I don't wanna go back with them." I cry.

"I'll be there in a little bit." He gruffs, before hanging up the phone. I can tell he's really mad at me, I'll have to be extra good for awhile.

**~Another Time Skip~**

By the time my dad gets to the gas station, its pouring rain and I'm soaked all the way through.

He opens the door and I quickly get in. He turns the heat on and quickly starts asking me questions, "What happened Isabella?"

I flinch against the seat, "I'm not sure, Alice and I were trying to get him to walk to another store with us, but he was busy with this girl named Ashley. He got really mad and I thought he was going to hit me. I'm sorry daddy," I explain.

He just looks ahead and keeps on driving.

When we get to the house, he opens the door and shoves me inside, "I ask one simple thing of you Isabella and you can't even do that right!" He yells.

His boot makes contact with my shin, I fall to the ground and he kicks my chest. I suck in air at an alarming rate, it hurts to breathe. He grabs a handful of my hair and pulls me back up in a standing position.

"You're an ungrateful bitch," he growls, "maybe I'll keep you home for the rest of the weekend." He grins, and he starts walking. Pulling me by my hair through the kitchen and that's when I know what he's doing.

The door unlocks and he throws me down the concrete steps. I scream in pain when I hit the first step, he laughs at me.

Once I hit the floor I curl up in a ball. I hear something clink upstairs, and he starts walking down.

He flips me onto my back and lifts my shirt up. I feel something cold and hard press against my stomach; I look up and realize it's a knife.

He presses it down until it pierces my skin, my breath hitches and he slowly drags it up towards my chest, "Isabella, you don't know how badly I want to just slit your throat right now." He grins, "The only reason I don't, is because that would kind of hard to explain, huh?

He throws the knife somewhere next to him, and pulls me to the wall. I'm shackled back to it, and he gives me one last kick…to the head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I'm getting some great reviews, but if you're just going to rant about the damn story line, then you can leave! I'm just writing from what I know from personal experiences.**

**And yes, when you are in an abusive relationship you do go back to that person over and over again. It seems like they love you even when they honestly don't. I was in a situation where I thought my boyfriend loved me, even though he was controlling and I wasn't allowed to see my big brothers for days at a time.**

**I'm over it, and he's dead. I have a Navy boyfriend now.**

**So, again, DON'T LIKE DON'T FUCKING READ!**

**Sorry for the language but I hate when people go off and fuck around with my work. **

**Disclaimer. I own nothing**

**Bella POV-**

I don't know how long I was unconscious. Down here it's always dark, except for the small stream of light that makes its way underneath the door at the top of the concrete stairs.

The cold is numbing, I can barely feel anything anymore. My fingers are numb and I can't feel them. I must've been put for awhile, I have this tingling sensation that's slowly crawling up my legs. It feels like spiders are crawling across my bruised flesh.

A loud bang makes its way to my ears, daddy must've fallen over. I shut my eyes since there's no point in looking around.

I make up my mind to not talk to Emmett, he's got another girl and he obviously wants to hurt me. I shiver at the thought, he's so big and muscular, he could rip me in half easily.

Tears form in my eyes, making them sting, he never wanted me. A small, choked cry lets out of my mouth and I let my head fall against my chest. I can barely feel the warm salt water as it hits my thighs.

The door opens, "Bella!" I open my eyes and look up, "You're going to be home all week, you've got the flu." I see a grin form on his face as he walks down the steps, his work boots making an echo across the still room.

"Yes sir." I cough out, my voice hoarse, I must be actually sick.

He moves in front of me and smacks me, my head turns to the right from the force. I hit part of my head against the rough wall, "I have work, and I don't want you making a noise today." He growls, and I nod slowly.

He brings his boot crashing into my chest, I let out an involuntary scream. He punches me in the jaw and I shut my eyes, black spots go across the part of my vision where the light is.

After the door shuts, my entire body relaxes and I try to take a deep breath, but it hurts too bad. My entire body starts to ache.

The cold is consuming, I'm barely conscious at this point. My brain is only doing one thing, helping me remember to breath. I haven't moved in what seems like days, I can't feel anything

My chest hurts but the pain is starting to go away and all that is left behind, just like the punch to my jaw, is a numbing cold.

Finally, I let my eyes completely shut and I fall into the consuming darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**New chapter. I'm trying to get everything posted up faster since I'm not that busy right now.**

**I don't own anything!**

**Emmett POV-**

Alice slams the door as she walks in the house, "Alice?" Esme asks, but she only walks by. Jasper rushes after her, giving me an odd glance.

I walk up to my room and shut the door behind me, "What's fucking wrong with me?" I slide down the door and hit my head against it.

Bella went back to him, how the hell could she do that? He hurts her, yet she doesn't even care. I grit my teeth and bash my fist into the wall, "What the fuck?" I scream.

"I don't want to lose her, I can't lose Bella!" I cry, "Jesus Christ!"

My door opens and Jasper is standing against the door frame, "So." He gives me this creepy smile, "You wanna go talk with the Chief?"

Understanding runs through my mind and I immediately nod. We're out the front door and into my Jeep in no time.

**~Time Skip~**

Jasper pushes open the door to the police station; Charlie looks to be the only person here at the moment. He looks up from the newspaper in his hands.

"Well, hello there Emmett…who's this?" He asks in a gruff voice.

"This is my brother Jasper. We came to talk to you about something," I bite back.

He sits up and folds the paper, "Keep going." He ushers, he really doesn't want us here. I glance over at Jasper; he's thinking the same thing.

"It's about Bella, actually." Jasper smirks when Charlie goes rigid.

"What about my daughter?" He asks, jaw clenching.

"Well, lately she's seemed really worn down, and I think she might be sick. Now, as the police chief, you really can't afford to get sick, cause then who would be here to take over? Bella needs to go to the hospital, and if not, then I think you know how that would make you look right?" Jasper asks, his voice calm and collected.

"She seems fine to me," he growls.

"Well, Bella is pretty thin. If she's under weight than doesn't that effect her entire body? I know, that you know, that she's extremely under weight." I say with a shrug, "So, unless you really want an investigation under way about your daughter's health, I seriously suggest you go home, get Bella, and take her to the hospital for our father to look over."

His resolve is broken and he just nods, "Twenty minutes, that's all we're giving you. If you're not at the hospital by three twenty, we are going to her ourselves." Jasper turns around and we walk back out to my Jeep.

Jasper calls Carlisle as I watch Charlie get into his cruiser and drive in the opposite direction of the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

**Must be a new record! Two chapters in one day, but they are pretty short huh? So, here's the next chapter!**

**Bella POV-**

"Bella. Bella!" A voice calls, "Wake the fuck up!"

I'm shaken awake, my eyes slowly open and Charlie is pulling off the shackles, "We're going to the damn hospital." He growls, I just nod.

I'm unable to move though, I can't feel anything. Charlie laughs, "That's great!" He realizes that I'm completely immobile right now.

He roughly picks me up and carries me up the stairs, making my head hit against the door frame. I can't feel it though; I only see the dark spots that line my vision.

I'm thrown into the passenger seat and Charlie quickly pulls out of the drive way and speeds down the road. Every couple seconds he'll look down at his watch.

By the time we get to the hospital, I can barely keep my eyes open. I'm so cold and numb.

Charlie has to carry me inside, I see Emmett and I start to have a panic attack. He's going to hurt me, he's going to hurt me just like daddy.

Dr. Cullen is talking with Emmett and another boy when Emmett screams my name.

I want to run away but I can't. Dr. Cullen quickly yells at the nurse and everything goes in slow motion.

Emmett and his friend start to run towards me, Dr. Cullen is pulling me out of Charlie's arms. People are staring at me and daddy. I'm placed on a gurney, my eyes look straight forward, I'm being asked questions but I can't respond.

My body won't move, my brain is barely holding on to the consciousness I'm in.

The lights above me slowly grow dim and I finally go back to the comforting darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

…**Okay, maybe I'll be done at some point. So, third update, one day, freaking epic! **

**So! Black mail anyone? Aren't you proud, just wait, I have more surprises in store! I'm just getting started and I'm loads of fun!**

**I've never tried to do a POV from a doctor, so bare with me. My mom is a paramedic, and my oldest brother is actually a doctor (but he utterly sucks at putting in IV's, I was his test subject.)**

**So, tell me what you think! I shall do the best I can with what I have been given from the medical text books I have scattered around the house!**

**Carlisle POV-**

Jasper calls to tell me that the police chief is bringing in his daughter, Isabella, in twenty minutes.

He doesn't give me a reason why, but says that it will probably be bad.

I get the trauma bay open and ready, along with some of my best nurses. I call in to radiology and to the OR, saying that I may need their assistance.

Emmett and Jasper get here and I go out to talk with them.

"Why is Charlie bringing in Isabella?" I ask.

"Bella," Emmett mutters. He shoves his hands in his pockets and looks towards the ground, "You'll just have to look at her and you'll know what's wrong."

Jasper places a hand on his shoulder.

Confusion runs through my mind, I hear the sliding doors open. Emmett looks up and he screams.

"Bella!" Jasper grabs him and I quickly look back.

In the police chiefs arms, is a lifeless girl. Her bones are poking out from beneath her blue-tinted, purple and black flesh.

I run over and quickly grab her, noticing how she barely weighs anything. I yell for a nurse to bring out the stretcher.

As I place Bella down, I notice her eyes are just barely open, "Bella, Bella can you hear me?" I ask, trying to get her to respond.

We push her through the back and her eyes close.

In the trauma bay, I quickly pull on a pair of gloves as Bella's clothes get cut off. Everything stops for a moment, and I finally realize what Emmett was talking about.

Bella's entire body is covered in bruises. I can see burns, open gashes, and indentions on various portions of her chest.

Her skin is tinted a sickly blue color that laces in with the deep purple and black bruises. Every now and then you can see the odd yellow or green bruise.

I have the nurses start on a saline drip, and I call in for radiology, I need to know what bones are broken, if any.

I have a heart monitor, a pulse oximeter hooked up to Bella.

"Radiology will be down in five minutes!" One of them yells, I nod and quickly get back to assessing the damage. I carefully look over her arms, bruising is a yes, but I don't feel any signs of anymore trauma.

Her stomach is covered in various lacerations of varying degrees and depths. One goes from the left side of her hip, up to just above her navel. It looks infected and will need stitches to heal properly.

I look over at her other arm and find various cuts, all of them straight and going up and down her wrist. She harmed herself; I know this for a fact. These markings are too straight and compact in one area for them to have been made by someone else.

Radiology finally gets here and we quickly get the x-rays taken. We roll Bella onto her side to get x-rays of her chest and spine. We get a frontal x-ray of her chest, sternum and pelvis, and I usher them out.

I need them processed and brought back to me as soon as possible.

The monitor to her pulse oximeter starts to beep; I rush over to her side. It slowly goes down, she tries to breath but she's in distress.

I order in for a CT scan, while having a nurse administer Demerol and Zofran.

Then, the heart monitor flat lines.


	16. Chapter 16

**So, four updates today! I'm so proud of myself, I haven't written this much since my English final!**

**You may get confused right now, but just hold on and if you don't get it by the end, I will explain it! **

**Alice POV-**

I run into the hospital with Edward and Rosalie behind me at a slower pace.

Jasper is standing next to Emmett. He has tears running down his face, Jasper is trying to calm him down.

"What happened?" I ask quickly, Jasper looks at me with a grim expression.

"It's my fault…if I hadn't yelled at her in the mall…she would be okay!" Emmett cries, Jasper holds his arm out and I wrap my arms around him.

"It's Bella." He whispers in my ear, I feel my eyes go wide.

"Where's her dad?" I ask, looking around.

"He left, he didn't even care. He just let Carlisle take her, and then he just left." Jasper holds me tight and I feel the tears start to roll down my cheeks.

"Emmett, it's not your fault. I'm sure Charlie didn't-" Edward tries to console him, but he obviously doesn't know anything.

"Shut up Edward! You don't know anything! If I would've just broke it off with Ashley the second I met Bella, none of this ever would've happened!" Emmett looks up, "I was stupid and more worried about when I was gonna be able to get fucking laid! Alright!" He yells.

People are staring at us now.

**Emmett POV-**

I pull away from Jasper, "It is my fault! I didn't even once think about Bella, and within that small amount of time, I managed to make her scared of me! Make her think that I was going to hurt her! I was more worried about what that whore thought of me, rather than what would happen to Bella if she knew." I shake my head, and look down.

"If she dies…it'll be my fault, it's all my fault that she's hurt. If she dies, then I'll kill that bastard for ever putting his hands on her! I'll fucking kill him!" I yell.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay! So….apparently my mind is in over drive, so let's just see how many chapters I'll be putting out today!**

**Carlisle POV (Right after Bella flat lined)-**

"Code Blue!" I yell, "We need to intubate her!" **(Intubate, for those of you who don't know, is the tube that is placed down the throat and into the passage of the lungs. It is then connected to a ventilator, or a bag, which is what supplies oxygen to the body when the person is not able to breathe on their own.)**

I start doing CPR while the shock pads are charging, "I need one milligram of epinephrine!" I yell, Bella is finally intubated **(Epinephrine is just extracted and concentrated adrenaline)**.

The shock pads are placed on her chest, and the electricity is let out. The epinephrine is pushed straight into her arm. We wait to see if anything changes, I stare blankly at the heart monitor.

It stays on the line for a little more than five seconds, but it seems like an eternity.

Finally, the line moves up. It starts off slow but quickly picks back up, I smile and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Nurses smile and the tension slowly goes down, but not by much.

We get Bella back into CT and quickly run her through with a nurse right beside her, still pushing oxygen into her lungs.

We wheel her back and the radiologist gives a motion to go over to him. I walk up and he gives me the x-ray of her chest, my eyes go wide.

There are several broken ribs, but one punctured her right lung and her chest cavity is darken in places. I drop the x-ray and call in to OR, "We need it prepped and ready to go as soon as possible."

"Yes Dr. Cullen," the woman says. I hang up and look over at the life less teenager, I shut my eyes before walking back over to look over the other x-rays.

"Multiple broken bones, her pelvis is fractured in some areas as well." This sets off an alarm in my head, with all that's been going on, I need even thought about that as a possibility.

"Okay, thank you." I nod, and walk out to go Emmett and Jasper.

Pulling my gloves off, I push open the doors and quickly take in the scene before me.

Emmett has tears running down his face. Jasper is holding Alice, but he's just staring at Emmett. Edward and Rosalie are just standing in the middle, looking between Jasper and Emmett.

"Kids." I say, they look over and Emmett pushes past all of them.

"Is she okay? God, please tell me Bella's okay!" He begs, I place a hand on his shoulder.

"She's in critical condition, her heart stopped but we were able to get going again." I see his eyes widen at this revelation, "Emmett, listen, we're waiting on an operating room to be prepped. Her chest is filled with blood, and she needs to have one of her ribs put back into place. I will try my hardest to keep her alive," I look over at Jasper and Alice.

He nods and Emmett just looks life less as ever, "But, can I see her? Please, I need to see, just this once!" I nod, and lead him back through the doors.

"You need to stay calm Emmett, she can't breathe for herself right now. So, we're having to try and keep her breathing." I explain, and slowly push open the curtain, the nurses are still rushing around, getting everything ready and covering up Bella.

Emmett walks forward and he falls to his knees.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18! Hope you like!**

**Emmett POV-**

She's not okay. She can't breathe for herself. Bella can't move.

_**My Bella.**_

I'm on my knees, looking at the girl in front of me. A nurse is having to breathe for Bella because she can't.

Nothing more can go wrong.

"Emmett, there is one more thing." My dad says, looking utterly grim, "There are fractures in her pelvis…I am going to have to check for signs of sexual abuse."

And my entire world cracks.

_He fucking touched her.___

_**My Bella.**_

"Emmett, we still don't know. Just step out for a moment, and I can make sure before we take her in. Okay?" He says, helping me up.

I just nod and walk across the hall to the nurses station. The curtain closes and I look around at the white.

Everything's white and stainless steel.

Now I know why people say hospitals are depressing.

I stare at the clock before me, it reads 5:43.

Wow, has it really been that long?

Two hours and twenty-three minutes.

My mind just wanders off and I don't really think about anything.

The nest time I check the clock, it reads 6:00.

What? Dad should've told me if-

My mind stops.

No. No way in hell.

Then, he walks over from the curtain. The look on his face says everything I need to know, "I'll kill him. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" I scream.

He tries to calm me down but it won't work, I can't help it. He hurt her in the worst way imaginable.

Is that what went through her mind when I yelled at her? Did she think that I would rape her too?

This makes me stop, and I feel my knees go weak.

"I'm so sorry. Bella, please, don't hate me!" I cry, I can't stop crying now. I need to know if she hates me, if that's what she thought when I yelled at her.

_**I have to know.**_

**So, is that a good chapter?**

**My big brother had to write this. I started to, but everything came back. So thanks to one of my brothers for writing some of what he went through with me.**

**It's still hard to write this story, I may have nightmares, but in all honesty, it's worth it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks everyone for sticking with me! It's been amazing hearing what everyone has to say. Although, I may not be able to update for a while, but I will do the best I can. I got a really bad burn on the back of my thigh from sitting on my flat iron. It looks infected and it hurts to walk.**

**So my mom is hopefully going to be able to take me to the Children's Hospital tonight, since they have a burn unit. So, if I don't update then it's probably because I'm in the hospital.**

**So, without any further stalling on my part, here is Chapter 19 of Another Round!**

**Bella POV (Before she Coded)-**

It's just black…all black.

I can't move. I can't speak.

Something hurts, it's burning.

I can hear others voices, but I don't know who.

I'm so cold, it's terrifying. I can't move anything, I can't feel anything.

Then, someone clearly says my name.

I want to respond, but there's no use.

Something cold is being pushed into me, but I don't know what.

It gets harder to breathe.

I'm scared now.

I try to take deep breaths for myself, but I can't.

Something happens.

I can't breath.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20!**

**I don't own anything but the idea.**

**Emmett POV-**

I look back up at the clock. It reads eight thirty-two.

Jasper has an unconscious Alice asleep on his lap. Rosalie and Edward left to go tell mom the news.

"You never told us, what happened, when you saw Bella." Jasper looks over at me; I can just feel him staring at me.

"She can't breathe for herself…a nurse was in there having to breathe for her…then, dad had to check for sexual abuse." I lean forward, my elbows resting on my knees and my hand holding my head up.

"Emmett?" Alice asks, slowly waking up.

"He put his fucking hands on her Jasper!" I growl, "He's a sick monster!"

Alice rubs my back softly, "Bella will be alright Emmett."

I look over at her, "She's your Baby Bells right? Don't you trust her enough to know that she'll want to see you again?" She asks me in a concerned voice.

"After what happened at the mall though? I highly doubt it Alice," I sigh and shake my head.

"Alice, Emmett." Jasper says looking forwards.

I look forward and stand up, it's dad.

"I-Is Bella alright?" I ask.

He looks up at us with a smile, "She's being moved to the ICU right now. Until her lung and ribs heal that's where she'll be, and we can't take her off the ventilator right now either, but the surgery was a success."

I let out a breath and smile.

We can't be in her room for very long. I want to stay with her, but I can't. Dad says he'll be at the hospital all night, and he'll know if anything happens.

"If we bring clothes for her, will she be able to get dressed? I mean by a nurse?" Alice asks, "I don't think she would like waking up in one of those thin paper gowns."

I walk over to her and grab her hand, she's freezing, "Dad, Bella is really cold." I say, he walks over and places a hand against her forehead.

Then, he rushes out, saying something about hypothermia.

I look down at Bells, then as the nurses come running in, I pull off my shirt.

One of the nurses is able to get it on her, not without some trouble though.

Newly warmed blankets are placed over her thin frame, making her look even smaller than normal.

I sit on the bed next to her, "Bella, I'm sorry, for everything that happened. For me yelling at you, for getting you into this mess. Please, forgive me Baby Bells, I love you." I brush her hair out of her face and kiss her forehead, "Good night, I'll come back and stay with you tomorrow."

**Okay, just one thing. In a way, Emmett plays the part of both my big brother and the boy that I dated after my abusive ex. He came to see me in the hospital whenever I was hurt. He knew I was lying but he took it because he knew that if he told my big brothers, then I would just deny it.**

**I dated him for five years, up until December of 2011. He had to leave me because his parents were killed and he had to go take care of his 4 year old baby sister.**

**He was with me through everything, just like my big brothers. So he means a lot to me.**

**If anything confuses you just let me know!  
><strong> 


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! Chapter 21 is here!**

**Oh, and I posted a new Fanfic, called New Generation. If you want, you can check it out! I won't bother putting a summary on since this is Another Round and I know you want to get to reading!**

**Bella POV-**

"If we bring clothes for her, will she be able to get dressed? I mean by a nurse?" I hear someone say.

Then it gets fuzzy, I can't hear anymore.

Something grabs my hand, it's warm. "Dad, Bella is really cold."

They're right. I'm freezing, but I can't do anything for myself.

I'm stuck in this consuming darkness.

Will it ever end?

Then, I start to feel warm again. Slowly, the feeling comes back, but I still cannot move.

"Bella, I'm sorry, for everything that happened. For me yelling at you, for getting you into this mess. Please, forgive me Baby Bells, I love you."

I know that voice, I know who it is…but, I can't remember the name.

"Good night, I'll come back and stay with you tomorrow."

No, please, don't leave.

I want to open my eyes. I don't want this person to leave.

"Bella, its Carlisle Cullen. You're okay, you're in the hospital."

Carlisle. Cullen.

I know him…that's…that's Emmy's dad.

Right?


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm back with the new chapter! I will be going to the hospital Wednesday, so if I don't update then that is why! So, I'm going to try and make up for the day by updating as much as I can!**

**And here is a new POV! Everyone's favorite blonde! Jasper!**

**I don't own!**

**Jasper POV-**

Emmett goes to his room and shuts the door. I hear the lock click, looking over, Alice has already gone to bed.

She's curled up under the blankets with her arms wrapped around herself.

I fall into the chair in front of the TV, "Fuck."

"Jasper." I look up and see my mom, "Have you seen Bella?"

I can see the worry and fear shining in her eyes, "Yeah…mom, it's bad."

She sits down on the couch and I cross my arms over my chest, "Jasper, please, tell me something."

"What is it?" I ask, curiosity coming through.

"Do you really think her father is abusing her?" She asks, I know she wants the answer to be 'no', but I have to tell her.

"Yeah, there's no other explanation. Besides, he didn't even wait around after dad took her, he left." I mutter.

She starts to cry.

I stand up, "Where are you going?" She asks.

"Out."

**~Time Skip~**

I look down at the pocket knife before hiding it in my back pocket. I pull out my phone, and call my dad, "I'm going to leave this on, you record this conversation." I say.

"Alright, Jasper." He sighs, not arguing with me.

I place it in my other pocket and knock on the door.

After awhile, and a string of cuss words, Charlie opens the door.

His eyes go wide, when he tries to shut the door. I place my boot in between the door and the frame, "Now, now, I have some things I would like to discuss with you." I let my southern accent come through.

I push open the door and he falls back. "Now, that's more like it." I grin, "Well, ya see. Bella is like my baby sister. So, that would make me, her big brother right?"

He just nods, "Well, you tell me something Chief, and I want you to answer honestly." I stare him straight in the eyes, "Have you been hurtin' your own daughter? My baby sister?"

"I would never-" I cut him off by flipping out the pocket knife.

"I said be honest, because you obviously know what the consequences of not cooperating would be right? Unless…" I flip the blade over a couple of times, "I need to resort to other methods."

I look back up at him, "Now, it's a simple yes or no answer Chief. Did. You. Hurt. Bella?"

He grits his teeth, "Little bitch deserves it! She fucking thinks she's better than everyone! Someone had to put her in her place!" He yells.

I grin and pull out the phone, "Did ya get that?" I put the phone on speaker.

Charlie's eyes go wide, "Yes, I did. I had two officers with me, they're on their way right now."

He gets up and tries to hit me. I reach out and punch him square in the jaw.

I laugh when he drops like a rock. As I'm walking out, I hear the sirens, good.


	23. Chapter 23

**Yay! So, how many times have I updated today? I lost count!**

**Em POV-**

"Emmett, Charlie's going to jail." I get up and throw open my door.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"I go Charlie to confess, he's being arrested as we speak." He grins, "But, I did have to persuade him a bit."

"That's great Jasper." I nod, but then he sighs.

"Just go see Bella, I know you want to, and Carlisle isn't going to stop you." He says, that makes it.

Not five minutes later I'm on the road to go see my Bells.

Parking the car, I run inside and up to the ICU. The nurses don't try to stop me, it wouldn't make a difference.

I quietly open the door and walk inside. He chest is rising up and down.

The heart monitor beeps every second. I smile at this, she looks better.

Well…kind of, her cheeks are flushed red. She's still got bruises everywhere, but her skin isn't tinted blue anymore.

I can see her eyes moving under her lids.

I take her hand as I pull up a chair next to her, "Hey Bells, I know I said I would come back tomorrow…but, I just had to see you. I was so worried about you."

For awhile I just sit there, holding her hand.

It's close to two in the morning when my dad comes to tell me that I need to at least go get something to eat. I don't want to leave her, but I know I need to eat if I want to stay awake.

As I let go of her hand, a small noise cuts through the silence, "Bella?" I ask, tears leak from her eyes.

I grab her hand again, "Hey, it's okay…I'm not leaving." I whisper, it's weak but she squeezes my hand.

My dad runs over and I grin, "Bella! You're okay!" I bring her hand against my cheek and my dad is trying to get her to open her eyes.

"Emmett, let go of her hand." He says near my ear. I know what he's trying to do.

Reluctantly, I let go of her hand.

Tears make their way down her cheeks, and soon, her eyes start to open.

She searches around the room until she sees me, but quickly, they go wide.

No.

Bella starts to shake, my dad's trying to calm her down.

She starts to freak out, they have to sedate her so she doesn't hurt herself.

All I can think about is how she's scared of me.

_**My Bella is scared of me.**_

**Okay, so, you may not understand. I'll fill you in if you don't. From my point of view, when I first woke up, all of my other brothers left to go get something to eat by what I know. Well, one of them was staying, and I opened my eyes because I was scared that no one was there.**

**Well, needless to say, when he was standing there, I had a hallucination. I thought it was my boyfriend and freaked out.**

**In Bella's case, she freaked out because she thought it was Charlie who was in the room with her, despite Emmett being there.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for not updating Tuesday and Wednesday, I could barely walk from my door to my bed, which is about two feet. I did go to the hospital and apparently, if my burn gets infected anymore, then I'll be looking at hospitalization. I can't take any of the meds they use to treat Staph, I'm allergic to all of it.**

**Here is the new chapter of, Another Round.**

**Bella POV-**

There's something warm, warmer than me.

"Hey Bells, I know I said I would come back tomorrow…but, I just had to see you. I was so worried about you." The person says.

It makes me happy, that he cares.

It seems like forever, until I hear another person. I can't hear what they're saying.

Then, the warmth is gone. I don't want them to leave me.

Charlie will come back.

I start to cry.

"Bella?" They ask.

The warmth comes back, it makes me happy again.

I hold as tight as I can onto the person.

"Hey, it's okay…I'm not leaving." They say.

I feel something move, then, it's a little cold.

Everything runs together, I can't understand anything anymore.

Suddenly, the warmth is gone.

I want it back, I want the person back.

Charlie is going to get me.

With everything I have, I open my eyes.

But, the person is backed up.

They look at me, and I realize who it is.

It's Charlie.

He's going to hurt me!

I try to pull away, I have to get away from him!

Someone yells something, people come running in. They're working with Charlie!

Suddenly, I become dizzy.

It's hard for me to breathe.

It soon becomes dark again.


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own anything but the idea.**

**This chapter will be just flashbacks for Bella.**

**Bella POV-**

_He shoves me down the stairs to the basement, "Daddy?" I ask, he glares at me from his spot at the very top of the stairs. _

_It hurts to breathe, I can barely feel my fingers on my right arm. _

_What did I do?_

_He slams the door without giving me another glance._

**~Time Skip~**

_I get shoved against the wall of the hallway, "Who was that?" He growls._

"_Angela. She's my friend." I choke out._

_I feel him punch me in the stomach, "If anyone finds out about our little conversations, you'll find out exactly what a bullet feels like going through your head." He growls out._

_I nod, tears streaming down my face, "Go fucking fix dinner." _

_I stumble into the kitchen._

**~Time Skip~**

"_Happy 13__th__ birthday, Isabella," daddy grins when I walk in._

"_I've got a special surprise for you." I can see from here that he's been drinking all day._

_He grabs me by my hair and pulls me up the stairs and into his room, "D-Daddy! That hurts!" I cry._

_I'm thrown onto the bed, and he gets on top of me, "Don't worry Isabella, we're gonna have lots of fun."_

_He grins and rips my shirt in half._

**~Time Skip~**

_I stare down at my stomach; the bandages are already soaked through._

_He stabbed me….he actually stabbed me._

_I cough again, looking down, parts of the white sink are stained with blood._

_My blood._

**~Time Skip~**

_He smashes his boot into my side, I scream._

_A hand clamps over my mouth, "Do you fucking want them to find out?" He yells, "Do you?"_

_He grabs me by a handful of my hair and starts dragging me upstairs, "No! Please! I promise I'll be a good girl! Please!" I beg._

"_You're nothing but a worthless fucking whore!" He yells at me, "You can't fucking follow simple instructions! You're about as stupid as a fucking whore too!"_

_I'm chained to the bed and he starts to unbuckle his work pants, "Please! Don't do this!"_

_He doesn't listen._

_He never does._

**~Time Skip~**

_I'm woken up by him bashing my head against the floor, "Go get cleaned up!"_

_I stumble up the stairs, blood trailing down my face and covering a portion of my eye._

_My reflection in the mirror is one of pure horror. _

_My eyes are blood shot and have deep bruise like bags under them. Blood covers most of my face, most of it dried._

_From my temple, back to my ear is a long gash. He must've used his pocket knife._

_I grab the bandages and apply as much pressure I can to the bleeding wound._

**~Time Skip~**

_I scrub the floors as hard as I can with the brush._

_Looking over at the clock, I see it turn quickly to 6:30 am._

_I've been up since yesterday trying to get the house as clean as I possibly can for when daddy comes home._

_I don't want him to take me up to his room._

_I'd do anything to avoid that._

_I'm still too sore from the last time._

_Maybe he'll let me sleep in my bed tonight!_

**This is honestly some of the things that happened.**

**The time skip, could also be anywhere from days, or weeks apart. This is only showing some of the things that he's done to her over the years.**

**Well, in just a glimpse, this is some of the things that happened to me in all actuality.**

**I had to lie to my big brothers all the time (I wasn't living with my parents at the time).**

**Since I went to a dormitory school right down the road, kind of a military academy. I could always lie and say I was staying there at night.**

**They were always gone on trips for work, so I was always able to go off and say I go hurt in a fight. Or, that we got a little too rough during one of the combat exercises.**

**It was so simple after a while for me to go off and lie to them. I hated it, but that's just how it was.**

**Then, one person came in. A very good family friend.**

**He moved in with us, and I made one crucial mistake that completely changed my life.**

**But for the better.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone. Thank you, all of you, for your support with this story I'm writing.**

**To the Guest who read this, I'm glad your step-dad is in jail now. I hope things have gotten better for you along the way.**

**Well, I never expected this to get so many reviews, and have so many chapters. I kind of just started this at first, with a mind set to just write out what happened to me, in not as graphic detail, to let everything out.**

**I never expected anyone to read this, or even review it. **

**Thank you for reading this though. It means a lot.**

**Em POV-**

I stare at Bella; she's lying on the hospital bed, not moving at all.

It's been three days.

Shouldn't she have woken up by now?

Carlisle says she should wake up soon, that her body is still trying to heal the wounds that were caused.

My dad says I need to go home and change, and take a shower too.

I don't want to leave, but I don't argue with him.

On my drive home, I go by her house.

It looks like a ghost house, as normal.

Nothing is in the driveway, the curtains are drawn, and no lights are shining through.

I get home and go up to my room, I fall back on my bed and immediately fall asleep.

**~Time Skip~**

"Emmett, get your ass up!" I open my eyes and look up to see Jasper standing over me.

"What?" I groan.

"One, you've been out for two days. Two, Bella woke up sometime after you left. Dad said he might be able to remove the tube if her lung has healed enough. It's only a slight chance, but-" I cut him off by running out of the room.

By the time we get to the hospital, my dad is sitting on Bella's bed, getting her to follow the tip of the pen.

"Her lung isn't completely healed yet, but she breathes well enough on her own to let us only keep an oxygen mask on for now." He says, probably hearing us come in.

I look up at Bella; there are dark bags under her eyes still.

I guess being sedated doesn't give you much sleep.

She looks up at us, "Emmett?" I nod.

She pulls her knees to her chest and rests her head against them.

I walk over, but when I try to place my hand on her shoulder, she flinches away.

"Bella?" I ask.

"Emmett, she's still shaken up by this whole experience, don't let it get to you son." He whispers in my ear on his way out.

"Carlisle said my heart stopped Emmett…is it true?" She asks, her voice empty of any emotion.

"Yeah…I thought I lost you Bells." I say quietly.

"Did Charlie ever come see me?" She asks.

"No, it was only me, and my dad. Jasper and Alice came by once." I explain.

"Are you sure?" This time she looks at me.

I nod, "You freaked out on me Bells…you scared me." I admit.

There's a long silence before I realize she's crying, "I'm sorry…Emmy."


	27. Chapter 27

**Another chapter! I'm having to sit at the edge of my seat so my burn doesn't get squished against the stupid seat. I hate it, but it seems like it's getting better! Yay!**

**I'm going to do another new POV. In a way, this did happen, but not everything. So, any questions? Just ask!**

**I don't own anything but the idea.**

**Esme POV-**

I knock on the door of his office, "Come in." He says.

I walk in, "Carlisle."

He looks up, and smiles softly, "Hey, is everything okay?"

"I'm worried about Bella." I whisper, he walks over and hugs me, "Where is she going to stay? Emmett obviously likes her, and Jasper…well, I think you heard about that outcome."

He shakes his head, "No, I haven't, what happened?"

"He got Charlie arrested." I sigh, "I don't know how, but I heard him and Emmett talking." I see him look up.

"Well…we've got the room." He smiles, I know where he's going with this, "I'm sure I can get the adoption papers. We would have to keep it a secret until we get Bella's input though."

"I'm sure she'll say yes." I smile, but that's when his smile falters.

"She's traumatized Esme, I'm not sure if she'll ever be able to come to terms with this." He runs a hand through his hair.

"Being able to put up with the abuse for so long, Carlisle, she is strong. I know she is." I smile, I kiss him quickly, and walk out to get back home to make dinner.

**So, short chapter I know, but the adoption part was just what I thought should happen.**

**Although, I was made aware of the last part when I over heard my two oldest brothers talking about it right outside my hospital room. Idiots thought I was asleep, kinda hard to go to sleep when you have the annoying and constant beeping of a heart monitor in your ear.**

**In all reality though, they had custody of me up until about two years ago. After this incident, DHS got involved and thought they couldn't take proper care of me. I was placed back in my parents care, with my brothers coming by every other week…and wanting to steal the computer from me, but yeah, I was better off with my brothers.**

**My parents don't know how to take care of me, rather than my two younger siblings. If you ask me, I would say that my parents are like my ex in some ways. They make me feel guilty about things that I have no control over. **

**Well, I will update soon! Maybe in like…ten minutes even!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, so…maybe a new chapter in 5 minutes then. I'm so bored, I'm suppose to be cleaning, but I'm not in the mood to do my mom's laundry right now.**

**And for some reason, the song ****Sixth Sense**** by the ****Brown Eyed Girls**** makes me want to write more…hmm, I guess that's a plus for you guys then huh? It's a Korean song, but the video is pretty epic, you should go watch it!**

**So! New chapter!**

**I don't own Sixth Sense, or the characters for this story!**

**Bella POV-**

I'm warm. That's a plus.

Right now, that's about all I think is good.

My body aches, my head hurts, and I can't eat anything until they get some test results back.

Also, I have to go have another CT scan.

I don't know why I'm being put through all these tests.

I just want to sleep.

But every time I try and sleep, a nurse comes in and just **has **to check my heart rate, my pulse, and my breathing.

I think they like depriving their patients of sleep, but that's just my opinion.

My stomach hurts too, but I don't say anything.

I don't want them to get mad at me for bothering them.

I bet this is why Charlie didn't want me going to the hospital.

He knew that I would only get worse in a hospital.

I wonder where he is.

I bet he's really mad at me for not being home to fix him dinner.

I have to get home soon, if not then I'll be in so much trouble.

The door opens, I don't look over like I normally do.

I bet it's just another nurse.

"Bella. It's Emmett."

I look up for a split second, "Hey, my dad said they won't need the CT, everything looks clear."

I nod and he sits on the edge of my bed, "How are you feeling?"

Silence.

He looks around the room, "Baby Bells, please, are you still mad at me?"

I look at him.

"For what happened at the mall?" He asks.

I shrug, "Can't remember."

"You don't remember that? Seriously?" His eyes are wide.

"Not really…things are messed up in my brain." I whisper.

He tries to hold my hand, but I flinch away, bringing my hand close to my chest.

"You can eat soon." He says happily.

"When am I going home?" I ask.

"What?"

"Home. Charlie." I mutter.

"You're not." He growls.

I look up at him in surprise, "He's in jail Bella. You're not going back to him."

"But…he…daddy didn't do anything wrong." I whimper.

"He almost fucking killed you!" He yells, standing up.

I duck my head against my knees and start to shake; he's going to hit me.

"B-Bells," he whispers, "I-I would never hurt you."

I can't trust him. He's going to hurt me.

Why did they take away Charlie? He didn't do anything wrong!

Tears start to well up in my eyes.

I blink, trying to get them to go away, but that only makes them trail down my cheeks.

"Daddy," I cry.

**This part is true. Forest, one of my brothers, was talking to me, trying to get me to talk to him. When he told me that they took…Drake, my boyfriend, away. I never got to know where at the time, I started crying.**

**I didn't think he did anything bad to me. I knew, somewhere in the back of my mind, that it was wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to believe that I couldn't see him again.**

**I found out later that my big brothers beat him up…and, later he fell into a coma.**

**I got brain damage from him smashing my head against something. I still don't remember what it was.**

**But, I still can't remember portions of my life, it sucks, but I deal with it.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. I've been really sick, I'm still sick right now, and I can barely sit up, so my big brother is holding on to me just long enough for me to write a small chapter and upload it.**

**If there's anything wrong with this chapter, once I'm better I'll edit it. But just try and bear with me, promise I'll update again. When and if I'm better. If I don't get better soon, then I'll probably be hospitalized.**

**New chapter.**

**Jasper POV-**

Carlisle has me sit in with Bella, so maybe she'll talk.

Maybe she'll eat too.

We've been having a hard time trying to calm her down.

Once Emmett told her that her dad had gone to jail, she broke down.

She doesn't understand why he was sent away.

I know there's no use in trying to fight with her right now.

"Jasper." She says, her whisper quiet and hoarse.

"What is it Bells?" I ask, looking at her from my spot across the room.

"What's gonna happen to me? Are they gonna keep me here?" She asks, tears threatening to over flow again.

"We'll figure something out. Emmett won't let them keep you here," I smile.

She lets a small smile appear, "That's my girl." I grin, she looks up at me.

"So, you don't think they'll put me with the crazy people?" She asks.

"In the psychiatric ward?" I ask, wanting to make sure that's what she meant.

She nods solemnly.

"I don't think so Bells, unless you decide to go all crazy on us, then I don't know." I grin so she knows I'm kidding.

She laughs.

She actually laughed.

"I don't think that'll happen anytime soon. Unless Alice decides to dress me up, then we may have a problem." This makes me laugh.

Alice has been trying to get Bella to let her dress her up.

Bella hasn't really said anything, but she has out right refused.

Maybe this is improvement.

I hope so, she needs to get better.

She is my baby sister after all. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Yay! I'm better, finally! So happy! I ended up in the hospital for a couple days, I got out a couple hours ago. I'm updating again! So, here is the next chapter of Another Round!**

**Bella-**

Its pretty fun having Jasper here, he'll play card games with me when I get bored.

He said they won't put me in with the crazy people either, so I'm happy.

Carlisle and Esme are acting kind of weird around me…I don't know why.

"Hey Bella, are you alright?" Jasper asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask, not understanding.

"You've been holding your stomach for awhile," he says.

"I-I'm fine…" I whisper.

"When was the last time you ate?" His eyes shine with curiosity.

"It's been awhile…I can't remember really."

"You're just hungry then, I'll have Emmett get you something when he gets here. He's been trying to see you but our dad didn't think it was a good idea for awhile." He explains.

"Why?" I ask, but he doesn't answer me, he only walks out of the room while dialing Emmett's number.

I pull my knees to my chest and look out the window.

_Why did they take my dad away? He didn't do anything bad did he? I mean…I deserved what he did…right? He never gave me an answer about why he did it…but, he must've had a good reason! He didn't do it because he wanted to right?_

"Emmett will be here soon, are you sure you want to see him?" Jasper asks.

"It doesn't matter to me." I mutter.

He nods and sits down, "You looked pretty deep in thought, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important." I shake my head and continue looking out the window.

_Hopefully I'll get to see my daddy soon. I miss him so much._


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay! I'm so sorry this has taken so long! My little sister crashed our PC and completely corrupted the hard drive, I lost everything! Including the stories that I was writing for some friends of mine.**

**Here is the new chapter, and hopefully I'll be able to start updating like I use to!**

**Bella POV-**

Emmett walks in and I just give him a small smile. He smiles back, but it's forced.

I look down and sigh.

"Are you feeling okay Bells?" He asks, pulling a chair up to the bed side.

I shrug.

"Are you hungry?"

I shake my head, even though I know it's a huge lie.

"Bella, when was the last time you ate?" He asks, "Answer me, please."

I shrug again, it's true, I can't remember really.

"I brought you something… are you sure you're not hungry?"

I nod.

It's silent for a while, the TV is playing some football game.

Emmett cheers with it, looking at me every so often.

After a couple hours, he turns the tv off and looks back at me.

"Bella, you have to talk to me, or someone. You need to tell us what happened with your father, he hurt you." He says softly, moving over to me.

I flinch away, towards the other side of the bed.

"He didn't do anything bad." I whimper in a small, hoarse voice.

I see his eyes go wide, "Nothing bad? Bella! He raped you! He beat you and almost killed you!" Emmett yells.

Tears sting at my eyes, and before I know it, they're rolling down my cheeks, "I'm sorry." I cry, resting ym forehead on my knees, "I'll be good! I promise!"

Emmett stops and I hear him sigh, "Bella, I didn't mean to scare you." I hear him sit in the chair.

It gets quiet again after that.

We don't talk to each other, and we barely look at each other.

Well, I don't look at Emmett, but I can feel when his gaze is lingering on me.

I want to go home. I want my daddy back.

They won't let me go, and they won't let me see him.

Why won't anyone tell me what he did so wrong?

He didn't do anything wrong did he?

Everyone has to be punished for disobeying, right?

Daddy just chooses to do it in a different way than everyone else.

It's not wrong is it?

He didn't mean to do it on purpose.

I completely deserve it.

At least… that's what he told me.

Was…was he lying to me?

Did he only say those things so I wouldn't tell sooner?

Maybe Emmett and Jasper are right…

Maybe daddy is the bad guy…

What am I thinking? Of course not!

He could never be the bad guy!

Emmett and Jasper and all of them are the bad guys for taking me away form my daddy!

Obviously they do't realize that my dad punishes me differently!

That's it! They must've only gotten spankings and time outs when they were little!

They just don't understand that it was just a different form of that!

Right?

If he what he was doing was so wrong, why won't anyone explain it to me?

They are telling me that what he did is wrong, but how is it wrong?

It can't be if daddy was doing it.

Daddy would never do things to purposefully hurt me!

"Bella."

This brings me back from my thoughts.

It's Carlisle and Esme.

"Can we talk with you?" Esme asks softly.

I shrug, and they ask Emmett to leave.

This makes me wonder what they are going to tell me.

Maybe I get to go home with daddy!

The door shuts and I glance over at them.

"How would you feel about living with us?" Carlisle asks.

Esme sits close to me but I move away.

She looks hurt.

"Bella, we know you're going through a tough time, and you need a stable home life. Carlisle and I have been talking, and we think it's best if you come to live with us…and possibly, let us adopt you as one of the family." Esme explains a sad smile on her face.

I keep up my emotionless mask.

Adopt me?

Take me to live with them?

Why?

That's the one qustion no one can answer for me.

_**Why?**_

**Longer chapter this time! Over 730 words!**


	32. Chapter 32

**New chapter! Been busy with school stuff and cleaning my Berettas. And I got my stupid door taken because of my 'attitude'. No, I just have a personality that you don't like mom. Apparently I won't be getting it back for awhile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea~**

**Bella POV-**

Emmett has been trying to talk to me about what Esme and Carlisle asked me.

I just want my questions answered.

He asks me if there's anything I need.

I nod.

He walks over and sits on the end of the bed, "What is it Bells?"

"Why?" I ask softly.

"Why what?" He asks, looking confused.

"Why was daddy taken from me?" I ask, a bit louder.

"Bella, he was hurting you. That's not right." He explains.

"How is it not right?" I ask, getting confused.

"He was beating you Bella, that's not how you're suppose to treat your daughter." He sighs.

"It was just my punishment for being a bad girl! He didn't mean to!" I cry.

"Bella, baby girl, listen to me. Charlie was hurting you because he wanted to, not because you're a bad girl. And don't you ever think that, you're not a bad girl." He whispers.

I blink a couple times, "I'm not?"

His eyes go wide, "No, god no Bella."


	33. Chapter 33

**Emmett POV-**

Bella pulls her knees back up to her chest and just stares at the wall in front of the bed.

Is that why she hasn't been talking?

She thought that what Charlie was doing was justifiable by it being said that she was bad girl?

That fucker.

There's no way that's true.

I guess she needs more help than what I thought.

Maybe Jasper could talk to her… maybe make her see that she isn't a bad girl.

Maybe help her see reason.

That Charlie was hurting her because that's how he got his kicks.

Hopefully he can help.

"Bella, are you okay?" I ask.

She shrugs.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong." She whispers.

Oh.

She wants her dad back.

I get it now.

She thinks that he still didn't do anything wrong.

This is gonna be harder than I thought.

**(Tell my big brother Shayde thank you for writing this!)**


	34. Chapter 34

**This one was written by another of my idiot brothers! Chaos! (And yes, these are their real names)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.**

**Jasper POV-**

"What's the problem?" I ask Emmett.

"She thinks that Charlie's actions are justifiable." He says.

"On what terms?" I ask with wide eyes.

"That she was being a bad girl." He shakes his head and leans against the wall.

"That's fucked up." I mutter.

Emmett nods.

"I'll see what I can do. I can't make any promises though." I yawn again.

He just nods and sits on the tile floor.

I walk into her hospital room, "Hey Bells." I smile.

She doesn't look over.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I ask softly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I want my daddy." I see the tears streaking her cheeks.

"If I tell you something, will you listen?" I ask, she shrugs.

"Come on Bells." I smile.

She sighs and nods.

"What your dad was doing, was wrong Bella. Parents are never suppose to hurt their children." I say softly.

She looks up at me, "I'm not lying Bells, my parents have never hurt me. They never yell or even smack me."

"They don't?" She whimpers.

"No. What your dad did to you was not right in anyway. He hurt you because he wanted to. Honey, if you were a bad girl you wouldn't have straight A's in schools. You would always be in trouble, you wouldn't care what was going on with other people." I explain.

I watch as her eyes go wide.

Maybe she finally gets it.

"Do you understand honey? What Charlie was doing to you, what he did to you and called you. None of it is justified by the stupid idea that you are a bad girl. I promise." I smile.

She starts to cry again, "So…. So daddy doesn't really love me?" He voice cracks.

"No sweetheart, I'm sorry." I say regretfully.

She cries even harder.

"It'll be okay baby girl. Emmett and I will never let anyone hurt you ever again."


	35. Chapter 35

**Yay! New chapter!**

**To shanes97, yes all my big brothers have extremely odd names! Except Forest, that's not very odd. Just uncommon.**

**Umm, about Jasper, that wasn't me that did that. That was my brother; he is trying to show how Jasper is still in the story, but also how it worked out with me. My old boyfriend after him couldn't make me see reason. **

**But one of my friends could. So Chaos is trying to show that Jasper is close, so he's kinda like that friend that helped me.**

**Bella POV-**

…

He never loved me?

He was hurting me because he wanted to?

Why would he do that?

So, I'm not a bad girl?

I don't understand.

But…. They wouldn't lie to me… would they?

Jasper has no reason to lie to me… does he?

Emmett…. He scares me still…

Maybe… Maybe Jasper could answer some of my questions.

I look up at him.

"Jasper."

He looks at me, "Yes Bella?"

"Why would he do that on purpose?"I ask, hugging my knees tighter to my chest.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have an answer for that question. Maybe he was hurting you because he felt the empowerment of it." Jaspers says sadly.

"Do you… do you think Emmett would ever hurt me like him?" I ask with my eyes downcast.

"No, he would never intentionally hurt you Bella. Why would you think that?"

"He scared me… one day, I thought he was going to hit me." I cry, tears stinging my eyes.

Jasper gets up and walks out.

I hear yelling.

Something hits the ground.

I start to cry even harder.

This is all my fault.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hiya! **

**To Twipotterfreak28! Okay, I live in Arkansas, but originally, my big brothers and I lived in Arizona. That's where they're from at least. Not sure if they were born there or not. I lived with them in Japan for a few years too, so, yeah. But yeah, odd names. Their mom was an odd one by what I've heard.**

**The oddest names are the twins who are nineteen now. Silent and Silence XD Funny right? And they cause more havoc than Chaos! **

**So, on with the chapter!**

**(And sorry about the shortness and longer updates times, my mom is making me clean our house top to bottom. She's really pissed at me, I don't know why, but if I don't clean up then she'll kick my ass)**

**Emmett POV-**

Jasper shoves me into the wall, "What the fuck Emmett?" He yells.

"What are you yelling at me for?" I growl.

"You scared Bella! When was this?" He asks, I look away.

"I was stupid, and being a dick." I mumble.

"Damn right you were!"

Then we both hear crying.

I look into her room, Bella's crying.

I push past Jasper, pushing him a little too hard and he falls to the ground.

"Bells? What's wrong?" I ask, she looks up at me.

"It's my fault…. You and Jasper are fighting!" I cry.

"No, it's not. It's my fault baby girl." I whisper, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She mumbles.

"You're a horrible liar." I smile; Jasper walks in and sits in the chair.

"Bella, just tell us what's wrong." Jasper yawns.

She mumbles something incoherently.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

She mumbles something again, it starts with an 'S', that's all I know.

"Bells, speak up and stop mumbling." I smile, trying to get her to talk louder.

"Stomach… It hurts." She says, just loud enough for us to hear.

"Do you remember the last time you ate?" I ask softly. She never ate any of the food I brought.

"I can't." She says, looking out the window.

"You should eat something, I'll go get you something from the cafeteria." Jasper says, and walks out.

Leaving me and Bella in a dead silent room.


	37. Chapter 37

**I'm back! Haha! Sorry for being gone for so long. I was found out… and put in a mental facility. Yup, my parents found out about my self harm. So, within the time I last updated and today, I was sent to an institution, we moved to a new house, and I started school.**

**So, yeah, I haven't been able to update for those three reasons. And now I'm on a suicide watch, so I'm not allowed by myself, AT ALL. Even though I'm not suicidal. But, the good thing is, is that the brother who is watching me today, is passed out from a hangover!**

**Yay! Now on with my story!**

**Bella POV-**

Emmett looks tense, and sad.

I'm kind of wondering why.

It's my fault though; they were fighting because of me.

I don't think I'm hungry either. I don't want to eat either.

Emmett sits down on the edge of the bed, farthest away from me.

I can see that he keeps trying to talk, but he doesn't know what to say.

Looking over at him, I sigh.

He looks at me, "Bella?" He asks quietly.

I look down, "I'm sorry…" I say quietly.

"For what Bells?" He asks, cocking his head to the side.

"For bothering all of you." I look back out the window and keep quiet.

The room falls silent again.

Jasper walks back in with a tray and sets it on the table over the bed, "You need to eat Bella."

I shake my head.

"Why not?" He asks, sitting next to me.

I flinch away from him, "Not hungry."

He sighs, "I doubt it, you said you can't remember the last time you ate, and your ribs are sticking out of your chest."

"Not, hungry." I say louder.

Emmett gets up and walks over, just to kneel down in front of me, "Please, Bells, eat. It doesn't have to be a lot, just a couple bites of it." He's begging me….

I look at the food, it's not much. Soup, crackers, Jell-O….Jell-O.

A smile comes onto my face when I see it.

"What?" They both ask.

I move closer to the tray, and point, "Jell-O."

Jasper smiles, "You like Jell-O?"

I nod excitedly, and open it.

Grabbing the spoon, I take a couple bites.

My stomach doesn't feel very good.

I set it down and place a hand over my mouth.

Emmett quickly grabs the trash can and makes it to me just in time for me to vomit everything up.

Jasper rubs my back, "It's okay Bells." He has my hair pulled back, and I look up at Emmett.

"I like Jell-O." He starts laughing.

"I can tell."


	38. Chapter 38

**Yay! A laptop is in my possession now! Hahahahahaha! I've got the one up on my stupid brothers!**

**Being in the institution hasn't really helped. But I haven't hurt myself, so that's a plus. **

**Here's the new chapter!**

**Bella POV-**

"Emmy." I say, my voice hoarse from my retching.

"Yeah Bells?" He asks, sitting next to me.

"I want more Jell-O," I grin.

Jasper laughs loudly, "Even after you just puked it up?"

I nod, "I like Jell-O!" I huff, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You look like a baby." Emmy says, smiling.

"I do not." I stick my tongue out at him.

"Yes, you do." He nods.

"Jasper, do I look like a baby?" I ask, putting on my most innocent face.

"No, you don't. I'll go get you more Jell-O, alright? Be good." He says, getting up.

"I will be." I nod.

"I was talking to Emmett, Bella," he grins.

I can't help but laugh, "That sucks Emmett. You have to be told to be good."

About five minutes later, Jasper is back with some strawberry Jell-O.

I'm able to eat a couple bites before I puke again.

I keep eating anyway.

I'm able to keep it down the third time I eat it.

Carlisle says that's good that I can keep something down finally.

I'm glad, I want to get out of here.

The bed makes my back hurt.

Emmett says I'll go home with them.

I still don't know about that though.

I like Emmy and Jazz, but…. Charlie is still my daddy after all.


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it's greatly appreciated. I'm glad to know that this has become more than a memory for me now. That so many people know just how bad abuse can get.**

**This chapter is kind of a filler, it was brought to my attention that I need to explain Jasper and Bella's relationship, so, on with the chapter!**

**Bella POV-**

Alice calls Emmett and says he needs to go home and change his clothes. He says he doesn't want to go but he leaves anyway.

Jasper sighs and looks at me, "You feeling alright?" He asks.

I nod.

"Can I ask you something?" His voice sounding off.

"Sure," I mumble.

"You're so… I can't explain it…. You're a lot more open with me than you should be. From what you're coming from," he says, sitting up straighter.

I shrug, "It's how you act."

A look of confusion crosses his face, "The way I act?"

"You don't… Seem like a mean person, and you haven't hurt me yet." I look out the window and pull my knees back up to my chest.

I rest my chin on my knees, "Jasper. You're not a very mean person, if you were you wouldn't be here, right?"

"You're right… You're a lot smarter than you let on to be," he grins.

"Hardly," I whisper.


	40. Chapter 40

**Jasper POV-**

So, I'm not a mean person huh? That's a good one.

Carlisle says she'll be coming home with us tomorrow. I honestly don't think she's ready for that kind of transition.

Just by looking at her, you can see that she still wants to go back to Charlie.

I wonder where he is… I hope he's rotting a fucking jail cell.

Bella shuts her eyes and groans.

"Bella?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow.

"Fine," she all but whispers, I know she's lying.

"Bells," I say louder.

She looks up at me with a hard glare.

"What hurts?" I ask.

Then, Carlisle walks in, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Bella says in an angry tone.

I sigh, "She's in pain."

"Isabella, if you're in pain you need to tell me so we can get it under control," Carlisle explains, walking over to the right side of the bed.

"Nothing hurts," she says even louder.

Fuck, she's a stubborn little thing.

Time to pull out the big guns.

"Bells," I say.

She doesn't move.

"Aww, come on baby Bells, don't wanna talk to me now?" I whine.

I see her body move a bit.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllll aaaaaaaaaa," I whine even louder.

I hear a little squeaking.


	41. Chapter 41

**Bella POV-**

Jasper is whining like a four year old.

I can't help it, it's so funny.

I'm laughing now, and Carlisle is smiling.

But then, a sharp pain makes me cry out.

"Isabella? What's wrong?" Carlisle asks.

I shake my head, and I start to cough.

The familiar metallic taste fills my mouth, I feel it leak down the side of my mouth.

"Oh no," Jasper says.

Carlisle quickly runs out of the room, yelling for nurses and other things.

I rub the blood away, "I'm fine!" I beg, I don't want anyone else touching me.

Jasper sighs, "Bella, if you're still hurt than we need to figure out what's wrong."

I shake my head, "It's only my rib, I can feel it…"

Carlisle comes back in with a wheelchair, "We need more X-Rays, please cooperate."

I sigh, "Fine."

He smiles and helps me into the wheelchair, "Thank you Bella, let's see what's wrong," he pushes me out into the hallway.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hiya! I hate to say this, but this story is coming to an end pretty quickly. I thank all of my loyal readers! I may or may not make a sequel, it depends on what you guys say! If you want a sequel, then tell me!**

**Read and Review please.**

**Now, finally, on with the chapter!**

**Emmett POV-**

"Alice!" I whine, "I need to get back to the hospital! Bella is waiting!"

She's about to protest when my cell phone goes off, reaching into my pocket, I pull it out and answer.

"Emmett!" Jasper says, "Bella is being taken back to X-ray," his voice is rapid, some of his accent coming through.

"What? What happened?" I ask quickly, grabbing my keys and starting down the stairs.

"All I know is that she's in pain, her chest… And so Carlisle is taking her to see if he can figure out what happened," I hear talking in the background.

"Jasper?" I ask, he got quiet.

"Fuck."

That's all he says.

"Carlisle says they may need to do surgery, something went wrong," he mutters.

"What?!" I yell.

I jump into my Jeep and turn over the engine, "You need to-"

"On my way," I declare, before hanging up and speeding back to the hospital.


	43. Chapter 43

**Bella POV-**

"Wh-what?" I stammer.

"I don't know how Isabella, but the initial surgery seemed to fall through, and your rib has become re-broken again," Carlisle says, guilt laced into his voice.

Looking down at the tiled floor, I shake my head, "No! No more!" I cry.

"What?" He asks.

"I don't want to have the surgery!" Tears leak down my cheeks.

"Isabella, this could kill you," he says in a harsh voice.

I flinch back, "I want my daddy!"

"I-Isabella…" His voice fades out.

"He wouldn't make me stay here! He would take me home!" I shout.

"Please, this is crucial to your recovery," he says, kneeling down in front of me.

Violently, I shake my head, "No! No more! No more nurses, no more needles, no more surgery!" I yell, "I want to leave! I refuse to stay here!"

"Bells, calm down," a voice says from behind me.

I shriek in surprise.

"Hey, it's only me."

I look back, "E-Emmy."

"Why don't we just wrap her chest and take her home dad? As long as she rests," Emmett says.

He's trying to reason with Carlisle.

"Emmett-"

"No, either you discharge her, or I kidnap her and take her home myself!" Emmett demands, his voice loud, almost domineering.

Carlisle sighs in defeat.

"I'll come in and wrap your chest, a nurse will take out the IV," he mutters, standing up and walking away.

I look up with wide eyes at Emmett.

"What?" He asks with a grin.

"Home?" I ask in a small voice, almost like a four year old.

He nods, "Home, with me."

More tears leak down my cheeks, "No more hospital?" I whimper.

Emmy shakes his head, "No more hospital, I promise."

With that, he wheels me back to the hospital room.

**Yup, that's exactly what happened too. I refused to have the surgery, which pissed off my brother, but my rib did heal over a long period. I can't remember the exact time, but it sucked because I was stuck in bed for a LONG time.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Almost 200 reviews! Holy crap! I'm freaking excited! Let's make it 200! Come on!**

**This chapter may be a bit off, I'm sick, and it sucks.**

**Also, this is also brought to you by the song MSD2 by Voltaj.**

**I don't own the song or Twilight.**

**Bella POV-**

Emmy carries me inside their house.

Esme is standing just inside the door, a big smile on her face.

Alice, Edward and Rosalie are sitting on the couch.

"It's so good to have you out of the hospital, Bella," Emmy says with a grin.

I nod, "I'm glad to be out."

"You're room is next to Emmett's," Esme says softly.

Emmett nods and walks towards the stairs.

"Tired," I yawn.

"Then you can just sleep in my room," Emmett states.

"What? No, that's-"

"My room," he says, cutting me off.

I sigh and nod in defeat, I do owe him.

He got me out of the hospital after all.

"How is your chest?" He asks, pushing open the door to his room.

"I'm numb," I yawn again.

He nods and lays me down.

"Emmy," I mutter.

"Yeah Bells?" He smiles.

"Thank you, for getting me out of the hospital… it means a lot," I nod.

"Anything for you Baby Bells," he leans down and lightly kisses my forehead, "I'm just glad to hear you talking again, and to hear you laughing."

I smile and he laughs, his dimples appear.

I laugh too, but that makes my chest hurt, so I stop.

"Bells?" He asks, worried.

"I'm alright," I huff, "laughing hurts too much."

Emmett rubs my back, "You gonna die?"

I look over at him, "What?"

He's grinning.

"That's so not funny!" I say, looking away.

"Aww, I'm sorry, I was just trying to get you to smile Baby Bells," he says.


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I'm really sorry it's been so long since I've updated… Last month two of my older brothers died. And I was in and out of the hospital. So, finally! On with Another Round! And sorry this is so short, still kinda in pain so it's hard to look at a bright screen.**

**Bella – **

Carlisle says that I need my rest and Emmy pouts about it, but I know he's right.

I get up and walk to the room I'm staying in.

Emmy follows me, "You gonna be okay Baby Bells?" He asks sitting on the edge of the bed as I lay down. I nod and curl up under the blanket.

Esme walks in, "Emmett, come eat."

"But Mom-" His whining is cut off by her glare, and he looks back at me before I smile and tell him to go.

He just sighs and walks out, lightly closing the door behind him.

I look out the window and see rain, rain, and more rain. I really want it to stop raining.

A pain shoots through me and I bite my lip.

Curling up into a tighter ball, I shut my eyes tight and try not to breathe.

It feels like the world is tilting on its side and I black out.


End file.
